This invention relates to an avionic bay comprising a device for filtering cooling air for aircraft electrical equipment which is installed in such a bay. It also relates to an aircraft equipped with such a bay.
There are known in the state of the art electrical equipment items made up of several electronic boards, generally printed circuits on which heat-dissipating electronic components are installed and soldered. Furthermore, electrical connectors are disposed at least on the edges of the boards and the electronic boards as a whole are inserted into a metal housing or packaging. The housing or packaging consists mainly of a base and a cover. The electrical equipment set up in this way is intended to be installed on a rack of an avionic bay. Avionic bays are disposed in a pressurized zone of the aircraft, under a partially controlled ambient temperature. These avionic bays provide the electrical equipment items with preferential ventilation conditions thus allowing cooling thereof.